


Do-It-Yourself Fanfiction

by orphan_account



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Madlibs, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write the backbone, you fill in the blanks. (Created as a party game for my friends and I.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do-It-Yourself Restaurant Porno

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to use these yourself!! if you post the finished product anywhere, itd be cool if you linked back here. thanks!!
> 
> the format is:
> 
> give text given text _________(specifying kind of word for blank immediately to the left)

___________(character name) walked to the ___________(kind of restaurant*). 

"Oh, hello," ___________(2nd character name) said, standing at the counter. His/her expression held ___________(feeling), and ____________ (2nd feeling).

"Hi," ____________(character name) said. "I'd like to order a ____________(food) with a side of ____________(2nd food)."

"Care to order a drink? You look...  _thirsty._ " ____________(2nd character name), and _____________(past-tense verb) over the counter, taking off his/her ____________(article of clothing on the bottom half).

"As a matter of fact, I am." ____________(character name) took off his/her _____________(article of clothing on the top half). He/She said seductively, "Let's cook a _____________(food item)."

"Don't mind if I do." _____________(2nd character name) began _____________(present participle verb), putting on a show for the other.

"Do you want some of this?" _____________(character name) _____________(past-tense verb) in agreement. "Then come and get it."

_____________(character name) _____________(past-tense verb) over the counter, _____________(present participle verb) _____________(preposition) the other person. They began _____________(present participle verb), lost in the feelings of _____________(feeling [noun]).

"We should do this again sometime," _____________(2nd character) said.

_____________(character name) looked into the camera. "Check please."

The end.

 

*i.e. burger joint, McDonald's, seafood place, bar, etc.


	2. A Golfing Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fill in the blanks to make your own fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> format:  
> given text given text __________(specifies type of word for the blank immediately to the left)

this isnt done yet sorry


End file.
